


Continued Fiction

by Ynq



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Post-Canon, Spoilers, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynq/pseuds/Ynq
Summary: Three students survived the Killing game, graduating from the school of mutual killings.However their fictional selves had no place in the world outside.Struggling to understand the situation they came to find themselves in, suddenly they woke up.





	1. Chapter 1

The fake sky had fallen.

Three survivors emerged beneath the rubble. Uncertainty now covered their future.

But even so they hoped. After all they were still alive. Somewhere someone might have wished for them to live. The world of fiction they were about to leave behind, the unknown world that lay behind the wall.

Just what were they able to change? And where could they go?

The truth they wanted to believe in might have just been another lie. But that was fine.

They wanted to grasp their reality, a reality that might be nothing more than fiction to someone else.

„Let's find out, together.“ the Ultimate Detective stared at the gaping hole in their sky.

And slowly they moved towards their exit, leaving the destroyed school behind. A strong wind wrapped around them as they reached outside.

A near endless plain stretched before them. The sky was slightly cloudy. A peaceful day.

„Nyeh?! W-where are we?“ the little witch questioned, fiddling with the rim of her hat.

„Is there even anyone here?“ she continued looking around uneasily. Except for the dome of their school, none of them could see any other buildings.

„They couldn't hold a killing game inside a city. Who would sleep peacefully knowing that next door someone died. Well I wouldn't put that beyond them.“ the Ultimate Assassin sighed, raised her hand and pointed towards a road.

„If we follow that road we might be able to return to civillization, no?“

„Y-yeah let's do that!“ Yumeno readily agreed.

Saihara simply nodded and the three started to walk along the road. There was not much chatter. Each of them still tried to sort out their feelings, to understand what was the truth and what a lie.

An hour had passed, tiredness starting to get a hold on them. None of them had gotten a wink of sleep for two days, but even so they continued to walk.

After a while Harukawa had noticed a small house on the horizon. Excitedly the three of them rushed towards it, and as they ran more and more houses emerged.

They had arrived at a small town. Furthermore it was not abandoned, relief filled their hearts as they laid sight on other humans. A small crowd had gathered at a small plaza surrounded by buildings. Someone was playing music in their middle. Music, laughter, chatter, various noises filled the air. School girls ran over a street, giggling as they went back home. Businessman readjusted their ties, suitcase in hand, slouching as they walked. It was a normal town.

So absolutely normal and peaceful, the pain wrapped around Saihara's heart and stung so mercilessly.

His breathing grew ragged. It was so normal.

His vision blurred, he felt like fainting. There was a peaceful world.

„Saihara!“ Harukawa's voice reached out to him.

And just like that he regained himself.

„Ah... Sorry.“ he replied as he tried to steady his breath.

„It's so normal. Like nothing is wrong at all...“ Yumeno's voice quivered. Even Harukawa was visibly shaken, nails digging into her palm. They had known that in their heads, but seeing how nothing was wrong in this world was still hard.

After all they had been pitted against each other for entertainment, and these very people probably laughed as they saw their friends killed. It was their fault, that's what all three of them thought for a moment.

„We need to confirm just how much of everything is the truth. We shouldn't draw early conclusions.“ Saihara stated as calmly as he could. He looked at a few girls sitting at a bench a bit away from them.  
„Let's start by asking where exactly we are. From there we can proceed.“ he suggested, looking back at his companions.

„Let's do that.“ Harukawa agreed and approached the girls without hesitation.

However, even with her standing just inches away, the girls didn't look at her.

„Excuse me?“ she spoke up. No reaction.

„Excuse me.“ suppressed irritation edging in her words. But not one of them paid her any attention.

„Excuse me!“ she grapped a shoulder of one of the girls, but even so they just continued to merrily chatter among themselves. Harukawa staggered backwards, unable to process their lack of reaction.

„What's wrong with them!“ Yumeno shouted frustrated. She took her hat off and with a snap of her fingers birds flew out of it and towards the girls, just barely flying above their heads. It was with no doubt flashy. Saihara observed his surroundings as the birds flew away. But not a single person had paid them any heed.

„Nyeh!! Don't ignore us!“ Yumeno screamed. But even so no-one turned their heads at her.

„What is happening?“ Shocked, Saihara tried to grasp their current situation.

Was this what it meant to be fictional? No, even if their characters were fictional, their bodies were real.

He shook his head. Were they simply ignored? Or did no-one actually notice them?

He had to confirm. He raised his head and walked towards one of the buildings. A small electronic's store. Yumeno and Harukawa followed him, confused and unsure what he planned.

An array of items were on display, and the clerk, a young man, sat behind the counter, the entrance in his view. He played around with his phone.

Saihara entered the store, and quickly walked towards the clerk. No greetings, the clerk didn't even as much as lift his head as the three had entered.

Saihara grabbed a few phone accessories that hung next to the counter and swiftly headed back towards the store entrance.

„What are you doing?!“ Yumeno anxiously stepped in his way.

„Shoplifting.“ he stated, more calmly than he would have liked.

„You can't do that!“ shocked she tried to snatch the items in his hand. But after one failed attempt gave up.

„Calm down Yumeno.“ Harukawa held her back.

„What? Shouldn't you tell that Saihara?!“ Yumeno pouted, but stepped aside. She had no idea what to do, but believed that he had a plan. Probably.

Saihara slowly breathed in as he walked towards the entrance.

„I'm going to steal this stuff.“ he called out to the clerk.

There still was no reaction.

And reluctantly he stepped out. And with a loud siren, the alarm started to ring.

His whole body stiffened at this sound, heart pounding violently inside his chest. He looked back at the clerk and indeed he looked in his directions, confusion painted on his face.

The clerk stood up. Saihara's heart stopped.

He approached him. Saihara could barely breath. Why did he do this again? And halted right in front of Saihara. But something was off.

„Is that thing broken?“ the clerk checked the security inside the door. After he had disabled the alarm, he returned back to his place.

Saihara's shoulder dropped, disappointment creeping on his face. The clerk didn't look at him even once. It was like he didn't exist. No perhaps he really didn't exist. But there was no way he could accept that. Even so silence befell the three. They simply walked outside the store.

Just what exactly was wrong with this world? Or was something wrong with them?

They just stood in front of the store. A TV playing some life action film behind them.

Nowhere to go, no-one who would notice them, nothing was left for them in this world.

None of them wanted to give into this despair. But there seemed to be no hope after all.

„H-hey.“ unexpectedly it was Yumeno who raised her voice first. But she didn't look at them. Instead her focus was on the TV behind them.

'DANGANRONPA V3: RESULTS!' words filled the screen.

They froze. There and then. Nothing moved for them. Maniacal laughter echoed in their heads.

It was a TV add. They saw their friends deaths flash by in it. It was a sick joke. It had to be. Did nothing change after all? People passed by. And just as the add concluded, Saihara felt a weird nostalgic sensation.

As if he had just been hit by a flashback light. His body twisted, words flew through his mind.

Everything turned black. The fake memories he saw were just of darkness. And just in that moment he realized, he actually was hit by a flashback light.

And just for a moment he felt like he lost consciousness. It made him sick. He could feel his stomach turn. He wanted it to stop. But his vision didn't return. It was as if he was stuck in that darkness. He tried to call out to Yumeno and Harukawa. But no voice would come out. He tried to move, but something had bound his body. He was lying somewhere.

„The first one has awoken.“ a voice rang out.

Saihara pried his eyes open. Suddenly light flooded his surroundings. It was too blinding, he couldn't see a thing.

Footsteps were approaching him. He tried to move his head towards the source of the sound, but his neck protested. A figure hovered over him, casting a much welcomed shadow. He tried to focus, and squinted his eyes in order properly see who looked at him.

But all he could make out was a blurry purple and a ponytail.  
„Take him to the hospital!“ the figure commanded. More footsteps hurried and whatever was restricting him had disappeared. Saihara rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up.

His focus didn't return and he could only make out a few colors rushing next to him. Gently he was lifted from wherever he was lying down. Pain coursed through him. His whole body ached as if he hadn't moved in years. And quickly the pain overtook him. Again his vision faded to black as he passed out.

 

\----------------------

 

The smell of tea wafted in the room. It was a sweet fragrance.

Slowly Saihara tried to open his eyes. And he was greeted by a blinding white. It still was too bright, he blinked a few times. After a while, while not clearly, he could somewhat see again.

He was lying in a white room, next to his bed was a night stand with flowers on it. The bed itself was next to a window, showing him a dark sky. His focus shifted towards the source of the smell.

Close to the door was a small table with tea ware on it. A young woman in a rather formal suit sat next to it, taking a sip of her cup. She had long purple hair tied into a ponytail. She didn't look up from the book she held in her other hand.

Indeed Saihara recognized her. Kyoko Kirigiri, The Ultimate Detective who participated in the first killing game. She looked slightly older than what he remembered though.

It was probably someone simply cosplaying as her. Shirogane's face flashed in front of him. After all the first games were only fictional. Even moreso than the last killing game.

„I have a few questions for you.“ she stated, putting her cup aside.

„I have no intention of answering you.“ Saihara dully responded. He wasn't sure what Team Danganronpa had planned, but he refused to play along.

„I see, but I'm afraid you have no choice.“ she closed the book and put it away as well. She stood up and slowly approached him.

He flinched. What did she intend to do? However he would not give into any threats. Affirming his resolve he calmed down.

She stopped halfway, simply watching him. After a moment she turned her back on him.  
„I see you really have no intention of answering me right now, but I'll be back.“ And with that 'Kirigiri' left the room.

Saihara frowned. He threw the blanket to his side. His eyes widened in shock and disgust. He wasn't wearing his normal uniform. His stomach turned. He could remember this uniform though. It was the one he wore in his audition video. Was this all but a sick joke to them?

He stood up from the bed, but immediately fell to his knees. His arms wobbled as they tried to keep him from completely decking the floor.

„Huh?“ he yelped. His whole body was shaking. Trying his best to stand up, he supported himself by clinging to the bed. And in that moment the door flung open again. Surprised by that he fell backwards.

„A- are you alright?“ a brown haired man rushed to his side and offered his hand. 'Kirigiri' stood in the door frame, slight worry showing on her face.

„What did you do with my body?“ Saihara weakly smacked the hand away. But the man simply extended his other hand.

„You were... well asleep for a very long time.“ the man responded sheepishly. He was either hiding something or lying. That much Saihara could tell. He inspected the man who stood above him.

It was definitely an aged version of Makoto Naegi.

„Where are the others?“ Saihara continued to ask. And in the corner of his eyes he saw 'Kirigiri' walking towards them.

„They are-“ 'Naegi' tried to respond, but 'Kirigiri' tapped him on his shoulder stopping him.

„If you answer my question, I'll answer your's.“ she smiled.

Silence. Saihara had to consider the offer. Although he honestly didn't wanted to do as they wanted. However even if it was nothing more than entertainment for them, he still could gain some important information out of them. Even if they only lied to him.  Right now he had not much of a choice.

„Then let's take turns.“ he complied. He took 'Naegi's' hand and was helped on the bed again.

„What's your name?“ 'Kirigiri' calmly asked.

„Huh?“ Saihara gasped in surprise. Honestly he expected something else.

„Don't tell me you don't remember.“ her eyebrows furrowed.

Maybe he should go that route. But he quickly smothered the thought.

„Shuichi Saihara.“ he stated his name. „Then my question. Where are the others.“ he quickly continued.

„Downstairs. They are still sleeping.“ her response came as fast as he asked. „And your Ultimate talent?“ she added.

„I'm the Ultimate Detective.“ he firmly claimed. Surprise painted 'Naegi's' face, but 'Kirigiri' remained composed. Why did they ask questions, which answers they already should know? Saihara had to find their objective.

„Where are we right now?“ he inquired.

„Inside a hospital a few blocks away from the Future Foundation's HQ.“

„Future Foundation?“ Saihara mumbled. What would they gain by pretending that Hope's Peak suddenly existed in this reality again?

„What are your saying? The Future Foundation doesn't exist. That's what you claimed.“ he confronted them.

Confusion shot across 'Naegi's' face, but gave way to a more thoughtful expression.

„To begin with why are you even pretending to be Naegi and Kirigiri? I'm sick of your stupid jokes.“ Saihara added.

„Pretending? The Future Foundation doesn't exist? What are you even saying?“ 'Naegi' shook his head. Suddenly his face darkened. „Could it be that we didn't exist in that reality?“

'Kirigiri' sighed leaning on 'Naegi''s shoulder.

„In a sense, not really. Saihara will you tell us what happened in there?“

Saihara fell silent. He realized was falling for their trap, but there was no way he would let them have their way.

„I won't give you a recap. You belong to Team Danganronpa anyways, don't you? Just watch the game again for all I care.“ his voice was calm, yet without doubt carried much force.

'Naegi' looked worried by that proposal, hushing something under his breath.

„Saihara.“ 'Naegi's' voice was extremely soft. „I cannot undo the injustice done to you. Or any of your classmates. But I want to help you. So such a thing won't happen again. I'm sick of all these killing games. I know how hard they are, the burden whenever a friend dies, I-“

„Just shut up.“ Saihara's voice was cold and sharp. Perhaps he started to pick up Harukawa's habits, he joked inside his head.

'Naegi' flinched and stepped back from the bedside. However as taken aback as he was he approached him again.  
„I won't leave you alone. That's the very least I can do. I want you to understand that, so please let-“ this time 'Kirigiri' interrupted him by tapping on his shoulder yet again.

„Let's leave him alone for now. I doubt he'll answer us, and he doesn't want us to stay.“ and with those words both of them left and closed the door.

Around half an hour had passed, until Saihara could convince himself that they wouldn't return.

His shoulders relaxed for just a moment, but in that exact moment he couldn't hold in the tears anymore. Sobbing, he tried to wipe away the tears. Wetting the sleeves of that hated uniform, he felt his strength fade. His head sunk further into his sleeves. He didn't want any of this. He didn't want to continue to fight. Everything swirled inside his mind, why wouldn't they just let it end.

He was not allowed to believe in either the faint hope that Hope Peak's Academy was real, nor give in his desire to just stop.

Not until he could discern lies from truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone!  
> This is my first fan-fiction, but I hope you enjoyed it.  
> All and any criticism would be appreciated, I'm actually not all too familiar with fan-fictions, haha.  
> While I know how I want this fic to end, finding a middle is pretty hard.  
> Well I actually only wrote this, because I wanted some post game fan-fiction, where Saihara is more confident.  
> I mean he's still a wimp, but I think that he was pretty amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the new world, they were unsure about their next steps.

The night sky gently greeted Saihara as he woke up.

The moon was the only source of light that shimmered through the window. It was a very comforting sight, unlike the blinding lights he saw earlier.

He clutched the blanket, which wrapped tightly around him. Feeling as if it was trapping him, he could barely move. His breath was shallow, eyes sore, mind blank.

All he did was stare at the waning moon. It was a perfectly silent night, there was nothing to distract him, he did not want to be distracted. Thus he closed his eyes.

No sight, no sound, no smell. Everything had ended, there was nothing left.

Consciousness drifting away, all he could do was to return to... where?

Saihara's eyes shot open. His body following suit darted up. The blanket softly fell on his lap.

Where was he?

He quickly looked around the room, an empty table next to a closed door. Fresh flowers were on the night stand.  
„Ah that's right...“ he hazily started to remember.

The killing game had ended, still they weren't free.

Saihara's head started to ring, dizziness mixing with disgust. He looked down on the blanket.

When had he fallen asleep?

His gaze moved towards the empty table.

And who had entered this room?

He had definitely thrown the blanket aside, and neither 'Kirigiri' nor 'Naegi' had taken the tea ware with them when they left.

His mind lingered on the question, but shifted focused on the door next to the table.

Was it possible for him to just leave this room?

Saihara carefully placed his feet on the ground and although his legs were wobbling underneath his weight, he could stand.

Painfully he placed one step after another, slowly approaching the door.

And just as the door within his reach, he took one more step. However his leg gave up on him, his body falling forwards and helplessly he smacked against the door.

His hand grabbed the handle of the door making his upper body hang alongside it, his knees supporting him on the ground. The door slowly creaked open as his body weight pushed against it.

Using the door to support him, he tried to stand up again.

His room was connected to a small hallway, which was dimly lit by the stars outside.

Opposite to him were huge windows, framing an unlit city. Where street lights normally would brighten the roads, nothing but a strange darkness had overtaken.

Only a single building shone bright, almost as if illuminating it's surroundings.

He averted his gaze, looking to his side.

„I'd be nice if it all was real...“ words slipped out.

Somewhere in the distance he spotted a staircase. Dismissing his thoughts, he unsteadily staggered towards it, exchanging the support of the door with that of the wall.

 

 --------

 

The morning sun weakly lit up her room, however Harukawa had already been awake for a few hours. To her dismay her body was not in a state where she could freely walk around with.

After the purple haired Detective had left her room the last day, she had decided to take off her mind by training her body. Even after just barely waking up, she immediately continued to work out.

However after barely managing to do half of what she had intended to do, she took a short break.

Out of breath she lifted herself up on the bed and let herself fall backwards on it.

Although she no longer wore the black blazer she was dressed in, she couldn't move around as easily as in her old uniform.

She combed her hair, upset about the situation she found herself in. But as soon as she heard the door open, her whole body snapped back to attention.

„You know who I am.“ the blonde who stepped inside stated as a matter of fact.

Wearing a formal black suit, Togami's icy blue eyes coldly looked down on her through his white glasses.

Harukawa glared back in response, but refused to say a word.

„You do not seem to know your position. Hmpf, very well then I shall inform you. You are mistaken if you believe that you hold any valuable information to us. I already know everything about the 53rd killing game, and about your supposed talent.“ Togami declared disdainfully.

Harukawa's eyes widend in bewilderment, quickly turning into a scowl.

„Then what do you want?“ she scoffed at him.

„Personally, nothing. However due to your friend causing a ruckus yesterday evening I have no choice but to make sure you do not cause any trouble either.“

Togami calmly leaned against the door frame.

„What do you mean by that?“ Harukawa jumped off from the bed, almost falling over as her legs protested in pain.

„That fool of an detective left his room late at night in that miserable condition his body was in. We found him unconscious at the bottom of the staircase, apparently he fell down.“ Togami snorted, his face as stoic as ever.

„Do you want to die?“ she hissed, readying herself to attack, her gaze completely locked on him.

„Hmpf, I've already heard plenty of death threats and yours are just as empty as the last ones. Only the weak die, and I do not belong to them.“

Togami didn't move nor flinch as he saw Harukawa charge at him. She was not as fast as she was during the killing game, yet the skills she had learned did not betray her.

Gritting her teeth, ignoring her screaming body, in almost a flash she stood in front of Togami and was ready to grab him.

Just as soon as she reached him, Togami had gotten ahold of her wrist.

„Wh-what...“ she stammered, wanting to jump back, however his grip didn't waver.

„Quite a fool yourself. I just told you that I am not weak. Also you shouldn't worry about that Detective, he's not dead yet. But it seems you won't believe what I say. Very well then I'll just show you.“

Togami let go of her wrist and briskly left the room without looking back.

With not much time to think, Harukawa quickly followed him.

To her surprise he walked a bit slower than she had expected him to. Still after a short while she went out of breath, leaning on the wall for support.

Looking up she saw Togami impatiently crossing his arms, finger tapping on his arm. Yet he uttered not one word of complaint, silently waiting for her.

The hallway was longer than she had expected, forcing her to take more breaks than she wished to, but whenever she stopped Togami would do so too.

At the end of the hallway she noticed a staircase and next to it an elevator, which they both entered.

As they ascended the building the sound of the elevator reminded her of the class trials.

Was she heading for another class trial?

Could the victim be Saihara? Was he alright?

She sharply breathed in. Not another one. She couldn't bear to see someone else important to her die.

„There is nothing to worry about. That Saihara. He's alive, after all we are taking care of him.“ Togami didn't look at her at all and his words sounded more arrogantly than comforting. Regardless he managed to calm her down.

 

 -------

 

The sun was blinding Saihara as he woke up.

Light was flooding the room, the sun was already rising, but he couldn't find the strength to sit up.

He could feel numb pain throbbing through his body, alongside with something wrapping around his head.

He weakly led his hand to his head and as he let his finger slip through his hair, he felt wet cloth coming loose.

„Y-You can't do that!“ someone faintly disciplined from the side, immediately rummaging around in something.

Saihara moved his head to the side and saw a black haired woman in a nurse outfit taking out bandage out of the night stand.

He felt like he had seen her somewhere before, but he couldn't think straight. He winced as she gently lifted him up to sit.

„Do you remember what happened?“ her voice was quiet, as she firmly reapplied the bandage.

He recalled the moment he approached the staircase. Exhausted he clung on the railing, slowly trying to descend the staircase. In the moment he set foot on the first step, an excruciating pain resonated throughout his body. And then he fell.

He didn't respond.

„You fell down the stairs. That was quite careless. I-I'm not trying to imply that you're cl-clumsy! But you're quite fortunate that you didn't break any bones.“

The nurse took the old bandage and ran off to the door. Just as she tried to open the door, someone else had opened it, and she fell forwards, while the other person dodged her.

„I- I'm sorry!“ the nurse screamed as she scrambled to stand up again, running away as fast as possible the moment she was on her feet again.

Two figures stood inside the door frame. The taller one of them just stood there, annoyance painted across his face.

„Harukawa...“ The other one was obviously exhausted, her complexion paler than usual, and heaving her shoulders as she breathed.

„You look horrible.“ Harukawa commented, raising her head to look at Saihara.

„Do you want to die?“ she flatly added at the end.

„I'm glad you're alright.“ Saihara could only awkwardly laugh.

Harukawa moved to the table, taking seat in the chair next to it.

„Saihara, what's happening?“ she looked at the male standing in the door.

„Why are they here?“ Her voice was calm, still Saihara could hear slight anxiety in them.

He found no response, he barely knew what was happening too. And the few theories he could formulate where based on thin evidence. For now he could not trust anything.

„Do you truly believe every word that Cosplayer told you? She only continued to run her mouth, but barely showed you anything at all. Even I could do something like that if I put my mind into it.“

The words of the male standing in the door sharply cut through the room.

„Then are you implying that you are the real Byakuya Togami? There is nothing to back up your claim either. And surely Team Danganronpa could make anyone cosplay as Togami.“ Saihara retorted quickly, carefully inspecting 'Togami'.

„How insolent. One Imposter is more than enough. But it's not my problem what you believe, as long as you cooperate.“

„Cooperate? And why should we do that?“ Harukawa squinted her eyes.

„If you don't you won't see the others ever again. But I'm sure you wouldn't like that either.“

„Are you taking Yumeno hostage?“ Saihara's face darkened.

„Yumeno? Ah right I forgot about her. If you want to meet her again, just ask some personnel.“ 'Togami' quickly dismissed Saihara's statement.

„T-Then, you couldn't possibly mean...“ Harukawa tensed up, eyes watering up.

Promptly she let her shoulders sink again. Saihara shuddered as he saw Harukawa's deathly glare.

„I will kill you.“

Tightly Saihara clutched his chest, for a second even he had hoped to see his classmates again. But that was a matter of impossibility. They had died and that fact could not be changed.

If it was impossible to see them again, then who could 'Togami' mean? Except if they planned for others to cosplay as them.

The moment that thought shot through Saihara, he felt extremely repulsed.

Biting his lips, he tried to quell the seething anger bubbling inside him.

„I will absolutely not tolerate it, if you disrespect their memories. No matter what happened, they are still our friends.“ He tried to hold back as much irritation as possible, nonetheless it was still present.

„Even Shirogane?“ 'Togami' laughed coldly.

Taken aback by his provocation, Saihara couldn't answer, not before 'Togami' continued to talk.

„Hmpf you truly don't know anything. Even if I just tell you everything, you still would not believe me. How irritating.“ he clicked his tongue and turned his back.

„Well I'm not the one responsible for you anyway. Harukawa I trust you know the way back yourself.“ He left the room.

„What's wrong with him?“ Harukawa brushed her hair. Whatever anger was in her left with him.

„Do you believe that they are the real deal?“ Saihara softly questioned her, looking out of the window. It was an oddly nice day.

„I don't know.“ her response was faint.

„But if I could choose, I'd rather trust them than Shirogane.“ she firmly added.

„I see.“ Saihara sighed. It was not possible for him to choose either side.

The room remained silent, as Harukawa kept to herself. Yet it was not an unpleasant silence, seeing the other safe granted them some peace of mind.

Saihara fell into thought.

Certainly he had hoped that Hope Peak was real. However whenever he did the Team Danganronpa Logo appeared in his mind. If they were real and held that many seasons of killing games, then surely a reproduction of the Hope Peak's world was not impossible.

Furthermore Team Danganronpa had a simple reason to hold a killing game, but for what reason where they forced to participate in a killing game in this world?

The Ultimate Despair had died, and according to his memories the world was almost rid of the deep despair Junko had tainted it in.

Was the last part false? Or Team Danganronpa real? He simply had not enough information.

Many possibilities lay before him, yet the truth remained elusive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!  
> Finally finished this Chapter, but honestly I'm not really satisfied with how it turned out, but it gives me a good layout on how I can advance the plot.  
> Had to switch to Maki, because I found no good excuse for Saihara to find either of the girls.  
> Noticed how he didn't ask for details on where they actually are, hahah.  
> Next Chapter I plan for them to pick up Yumeno and for someone to finally tell them about the virtual world.


	3. Chapter 3

The faint sound of someone knocking on the door resonated throughout the room, pulling Saihara back into reality.

„Yes?“ he reflexively answered, slightly lifting his head as he did so. Harukawa silently sat at the table. Neither of them had spoken up in the past ten minutes.

Both of them had plenty of questions, yet barely any answers. And they knew that the other could not help them either.

Saihara looked at the woman standing in the door.

„May I come in?“ 'Kirigiri' patiently stood at the threshold.

Saihara nodded reluctantly. He knew that if he refused all contact, he would never be able to find any clues. And for now she was his most important source of information.

'Kirigiri' entered, yet she did not seat herself, instead leaning on the wall.

„I heard you fell down the stairs. I was worried, but it seems I was not the only one.“ She chuckled as she crossed her arms. But her expression quickly turned serious.

„Well then, can you explain your actions? I'm sure that it shouldn't had been easy for you to walk that distance in your current condition. It's fortunate that you only sustained a few bruises.“  
Saihara felt both of them stare at him. Not feeling comfortable, he averted his gaze.

The reason was a simple one. In that moment all he wanted to do was leave the room. See how far he could go, how far away he could flee from the thoughts that weighted down on him.

He was afraid that if he had stayed in that room, he'd just continue sleeping, that he'd hide from the truth again. But no matter how painful it may be, he had to keep moving towards the truth. Otherwise he would never be able to face anyone again.

But he couldn't tell anyone. Saihara considered refusing to answer, however if he did so all it might achieve would be tighter security.

„I looked for the others.“ he lied.

„Is that so?“ 'Kirigiri' sighed.

„If that's truly the case, then I'm sure you won't refuse meeting up with Yumeno.“ her arms loosened, as her right hand slipped inside the pocket of her blazer.

There was no way they'd refuse the chance of reuniting with Yumeno. Yet somehow he couldn't help but feel suspicious. Why would they let them meet up so easily?

After a slight pause, Harukawa spoke up.

„Of course not. She is doing alright I hope.“

„Certainly. Although she proves to be more difficult than either of you.“

„What do you mean by that?“ startled Saihara asked.

„She's hiding inside her blanket. She seems to be afraid of us.“

„And you want us to lure her out?“ Harukawa glared at 'Kirigiri'.

„Yes. After all it will benefit you as well. But I won't force you to meet her either.“ she calmly stated. Outside two nurses approached the room, each pushing a wheelchair inside the room.

„Then do you want to go?“

They had no choice but to silently comply. Even if they played right into their hands, they could not leave Yumeno on her own.

They were gently helped inside the wheelchair, and were driven out of the room, through the hallway, inside the elevator, arriving at a lower floor -the same floor Harukawa resided in-, but only after a short distance from the elevator they stopped at a door. Next to it was a plate, inside a piece of paper with the words „Himiko Yumeno“ written on it.

Harukawa bit her lips in frustration, while she walked trough the hallway she hadn't noticed any nameplates at all, all she focused on was the floor in front of her.

'Kirigiri' knocked on the door.

„Come in!“ a high-pitched voice answered, it was definitely not Yumeno. As if a cue, both of the nurses bowed and took their leave.

'Kirigiri' entered first, while Saihara and Harukawa slowly rolled behind her. On the bed they saw a small bump curled inside a blanket, next to it stood a well-endowed woman, sporting a small embarrassed smile.

„Kyoko! I'm sorry I couldn't get her out of the bed.“ she apologized, scratching her head.

„It's fine.“ 'Kirigiri' softly smiled back at her, moving to the side. The woman only then noticed the two sitting behind her in the wheelchairs.

„Ah! You two are... well it's a pleasure to meet'cha! I'm Aoi Asahina!“ she merrily introduced herself. She looked back at the ball sitting on the bed, cupping her cheek.

„Well no matter what I try, she won't answer me at all.“ her smile faded slightly, worry showing on her face.

„That's why I hope you two can help us out!“ 'Asahina' turned back to them and smiled brightly.

Saihara hesitated slightly, slowly breathing in.

„Y-Yumeno?“ he quietly asked. The ball on the bed rustled slightly.

„It's me Saihara.“ he continued, this time more firmly. Out of the ball of a blanket, Yumeno's head poofed out of it, her hair messily fell into her face. He couldn't see the rest of her body at all, it was a fairly weird sight.

„S-Saihara! And Harumaki too! Y-you two were alright!“ her voice quivered, just barely holding back the tears.

„O-of course you were, that's r-right. My party always has a pr-protective spell on them after all! Ny-nyeh! It's all thanks to my magic!“ she continued shakily, however she put an effort to try to steady her breath. A small hand appeared and brushed the hair strands out of her face. Yumeno's eyes widened in shock as she laid eyes on Saihara's head.

„W-what happened to you?!“ She gasped out loudly.

Saihara softly traced the bandage around his head, careful to not undo it again.

„Ah that... I kind of fell down the stairs. But thanks to your magic it's nothing serious.“ Saihara laughed it off trying to reassure Yumeno. They already had too many things to worry about, he did not want to add any more distractions.

„R-really?“ Her face betraying the fact that she did not believe him. Yumeno looked to her side, laying sight on 'Asahina'.

The latter smiled warmly, but the moment their eyes met, Yumeno's head retreated back into the pile of a blanket.

„Yumeno?!“ Saihara exclaimed perplexed.

„You don't need to hide.“ Harukawa sighed exhausted. Slowly she stood up from her wheelchair. 'Asahina' immediately rushed over to her side, offering her an hand. However Harukawa refused, simply shaking her head. Unsteadily she took steps towards the bed. Once she arrived on the bedside, she softly patted the top of the ball.

„It's alright, there's nothing to fear. I'm here for you.“ Harukawa's tone was tender, as if she was talking to a small child.

„N-nyeh.“ Yumeno's face resurfaced underneath Harukawa's hand.

„Does that mean that we can trust them?“ Yumeno uttered uncertainly.

„I don't know. I wouldn't say that I trust them, but I think we should try believing in them. I'm sure Momota would do the same.“ Harukawa glanced back at Saihara.

Saihara sunk his head in response, he was not convinced yet. Perhaps he was only overthinking it all, but somewhere in the back of his head he felt that something was off.

Before he could solve the bigger problem at hand, he had to know the basics of their situation.

„Our Ultimate talents...“ he half-mindedly voiced. Close to him, he could see 'Asahina' tense up for just a second, before she relaxed.

„Of course they are real!“ She grinned, while watching the girls to her right.

„Then Shirogane was lying after all!“ Relieve settled in Yumeno's face. „Of course she was, my memories couldn't just be fabricated.“

'Asahina' scratched her face, sheepishly smiling.

„Well actually it could be that your memories are slightly messed up.“

„W-what?!“ Yumeno shouted back, letting the blanket slip away, revealing that she wore a comfortable looking sweater.

„I will explain.“ 'Kirigiri' spoke up, her expression not revealing what she felt. „Do you remember where you woke up?“

„Inside this hospital, right?“ Yumeno answered confused.

„That's not right, I don't know where exactly it was, but I remember someone saying to 'Take him to the Hospital'. I assume that I was not in this hospital at that time.“ Saihara refuted Yumeno's statement.

Harukawa sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing through her hair.

„I remember something like that too.“ She agreed. „But I don't think we were bought to this hospital.“

„W-what do you mean Harukawa?“ Saihara's head shot up, facing Harukawa.

„I was carried out somewhere. I couldn't really see at that time so I don't know where I passed by. But I don't think the layout of this hospital one matches up with the path I was carried through. Once I woke up I was here though.“ Harukawa explained.

„That's right. You woke up at the Jabberwock Island and were taken to the hospital there. However due to insufficient equipment we decided to transfer you to a proper hospital here.“ 'Kirigiri' calmly affirmed.

„But that doesn't explain anything?“ Yumeno protested, trying to adjust her non-existent hat. However 'Kirigiri' did not respond to her, her gaze shifting to Saihara.

„The second killing game.“ Saihara exhaled in realization.

„Nyeh? Second killing game? Where is this coming from now?“

„The 77th class's killing game happened on the Jabberwock Island.“ Harukawa answered, her eyes exposing that she knew what Saihara meant.

„The one that happened in the virtual world? What does it have anything to do with our memories?“ Yumeno shook her head, tugging on her hair.

„The Virtual World. To begin with why did we 'wake up'? I thought it was because of the flashback light we saw, but that wasn't the case. We woke up from the Neo World Program.“ Saihara explained calmly, but his heart shook violently in his chest. Clutching his chest, he desperately tried to prevent it from escaping him.

The word sunk softly into him, fiercely piercing through the doubt Saihara clung onto. Hope started to blossom.

However Saihara shook his head, trying to throw away the hope. It was still too early. Remembering the lie, he ordered his feelings again.

„Then...“ Harukawa started, her breath unsteady. „Togami told us. If we cooperate we can see the others again.“ She stood up again, tightly clutching her hair.

„Did he mean, can we really meet them again?“ She blankly stared at 'Kirigiri'.

„That's right.“ 'Kirigiri's' word resounded inside the room. Tears started to run down Harukawa's cheek. She fell to her knees, her eyes still blank, as if her mind hadn't followed up with her body yet.

„...still alive.“ She muttered without emotion.

„Momota is still alive.“ Suddenly she wailed loudly, forgetting the world around her.

„Wait!" Yumeno shook uncontrollably. "D-Does that mean I can see Tenko and Angie again?!" Soon tears followed and she cried together with Harukawa.

„Kirigiri.“ Saihara said.

Nodding understandingly, 'Kirigiri' moved behind his wheelchair.

„Once they calm down, I hope you can fill in the rest.“ She directed her words to 'Asahina' who smiled in response.

Silently, not to disrupt the girls, 'Kirigiri' rolled him out of the room, and they went back to his own room.

After they arrived, she closed the door behind them. A minute of silence followed.

„I'm not an Ultimate Detective.“ Saihara stated.

„Because you don't believe that we are real?“ 'Kirigiri' responded coldly. He slightly breathed in.

„Do you have any intentions on letting us go?“ Saihara pushed himself up from the wheelchair, standing on his own feet. Turning around he faced 'Kirigiri'.

„Once you have recovered, you are free to go.“ Her expression did not change, Saihara could not tell what she was thinking at all.

„Then, I will trust in these words for now.“ he admitted resolutely. Looking straight into her eyes, he refused to waver.

„If you do, is there a reason you don't believe in your Ultimate Talent?“ Kirigiri inquired, crossing her arms in the process.

„Because Asahina lied.“ Saihara moved towards the table, taking seat in the chair further away from the door. He motioned for her to sit down as well.

„On what are you basing this on?“ Kirigiri took his invitation, pulling on the chair close to the door and taking seat.  
„I've exposed better lies before. You don't plan to tell us the truth.“ Saihara covered his mouth with his hand, assuming a thoughtful pose.

„Yet it is true that you were trapped inside the Neo World Program. You've concluded so yourself.“ Kirigiri leaned back inside the chair.

„But the reason we were inside it. It has to do with our Ultimate Talents, doesn't it?“

„Certainly. During the tragedy you forgot about your Ultimate Talents and the Neo World Program was supposed to bring them back.“ Saihara knew that Kirigiri was lying, yet nothing in her demeanor betrayed the fact that she did so.

However it contradicted the information he knew. He knew how he could expose her lie.

„The last Ultimate Detective that was admitted to Hope's Peak before the tragedy was you.“ Saihara declared thoughtfully. „Even if that was not the case, the headmaster I remember was Makoto Naegi, making it impossible for me to have been at Hope's Peak before the tragedy hit.“

„That's right. You've been admitted to the New Hope's Peak, as a new Ultimate Detective. However the skill you possessed were erased during the tragedy. We do not know the details who exactly or how they were erased either.“

„Then, because of my Detective work I did before the tragedy I was admitted to the new Hope's Peak, even though my talent was gone. Is that right?“ Saihara calmly asked.

„Certainly.“ Kirigiri affirmed. The truth unveiled before Saihara.

„I really don't have an Ultimate Talent then.“ he sighed. „Before the tragedy I only did small task, like looking for missing pets. I was nothing more than an apprentice. According to these memories I've only been recognized as an Ultimate after the tragedy.“

„That's because your memories are messed up as a result of the killing game.“ Kirigiri firmly claimed.

„No. If that's truly the case then Neagi's reaction to my Ultimate Talent didn't make any sense. As the headmaster of Hope's Peak, why was he surprised when I told him that my talent was that of the Ultimate Detective? Useless of course I am not. There is no need to pretend.“ Saihara retorted.

„I see.“ Kirigiri did not attempt to lie any further. A small smile forming. „Even if I continued to maintain this lie, I'm sure you would eventually expose it. That's right, before you entered the Neo World Program you were not a detective. However do not be mistaken. Right now you can consider yourself an Ultimate Detective.“

„Huh?“ shocked he let his hand fall on the table, but quickly tried to look composed again. „Then the reason we were inside the simulator- it couldn't be.“

Hollowly, Saihara realized the purpose of the simulator.

„You tried to create Ultimate Talents.“ He clenched his fist, tightly shutting his eyes. „And I assume my memories were fabricated for that purpose. But for what reason would you do that?“

„After the third killing game, the Future Foundation was in shambles. Paragons of entertainment, science, politics and leadership- the majority of Ultimate Students had died during the tragedy. But in order to lead the world towards Hope, the Future Foundation needed these very paragons. And then a plan was forwarded to create artificial Ultimate Talents." Kirigiri remained composed.

"You mean like Izuru Kamukura? Did you operate us in order to grant us Ultimate Talents?" Saihara exclaimed loudly. It was already bad enough that his memories were fake, but having been operated on was something he did not wanted to consider.

„No, nothing like that. The risk were too high and there were more than a few who wouldn't let something like that slide.“ Kirigiri answered bluntly.

„Then we were only put in the Virtual World?“ he sighed relieved. „But how did it end in a killing game? There should be no need for us to get thrown into one just to create Ultimate Talents.“ Saihara questioned her. „Was Shirogane a Remnant of Despair? But that shouldn't be possible, after the Hope Video despair was mainly erased, wasn't it?“

It took a few seconds, before she finally answered.

“The plan was to make you believe that you posses Ultimate Talents. In order to do that you were supposed to attend Hope's Peak inside the Program. However the Observer of the virtual world deemed your talents insufficient and went rogue. Instead of releasing you, it trapped you inside the school of gifted juveniles. In order to create true talent it started the killing game.“

Saihara scratched his head. „Then Shirogane was the observer? But to the very end she insisted that we were fictional. In the end we didn't even win the killing game, we just merely survived it.“

„No, Shirogane may have been the Mastermind of the last killing game, but she is not the observer.“ Shaking her head, Kirigiri continued explaining. „The observer was the mastermind at first. But after a few times it chose someone else to become the mastermind and reset it's own memories, becoming one of you.“

If Shirogane was not the Observer, then there was only one other person left. However it was something else that made Saihara's eyes widen in shock. „Wait- At first?!“

„How many killing games do you remember?“ she interrupted him. Saihara couldn't breath, as if the words wrapped around his neck, tightening with each second.

„The reason Shirogane did not cosplay as any other participant of other killing games was not because you wouldn't recognize them. It was the opposite, it was because you would immediately know the truth of the never ending killing games of Danganronpa.“

It was not only one killing game. He tried to lift his rapidly shaking hands, turning the palms towards him, a single thought shot trough him. Overtaking everything, he could not focus on anything else. The possibility left him helpless, the truth he was about to grasp, how much he wanted it to drift away. Biting down on his lips, he closed his hands.  
„Did I... kill someone before?“ weakly he muttered under his breath.

Kirigiri did not respond.

„I see.“ Saihara closed his eyes. It would had not been strange if his heart just stopped then and there.

„Do you plan to tell the others?“

Saihara could clearly hear her words. She was calm- no rather it was as if she already knew the answer. He breathed in.

„I won't lie to them.“ He looked at her once again. Her expression did not change. Saihara let his hands rest on the table. „But as long as they don't ask, I won't tell them either.“

„That is good enough.“ Kirigiri stood up from her chair.

„Then I will request your help.“ she looked down on him.

„My help?“ Saihara wondered. Kirigiri turned around and walked towards the wheelchair.

„The rest of your class is still trapped inside the Neo World Program. And we haven't been able to recover them yet.“

„It's not because they died inside it, is it? The 77th class managed to wake up as well.“ He paused, recalling who he woke up next to.

„That's right I even saw the Ultimate Nurse, who was punished.“ Saihara remembered the Nurse who reapplied his bandage. He didn't recognize her at first, but he was now certain that it was Tsumiki.

„It's not because they died. All of you have experienced a number of deaths already. After the second killing game, we put safety measurements in order to prevent any brain deaths. Although that was a catalyst that allowed you to participate in that many killing games.“

Saihara couldn't see her face, but her tone indicated some traces of frustration.

„The observer of your session only granted you three the permission to leave. Ever since there was no further response. We suspect it might believe that we are the outside world and refuses to speak to us.“

„Then you want us to talk to him and see if we can make him grant the others permission to leave?“

Kirigiri turned around.

„Indeed. Once you three are healthy again we plan for you to return to Jabberwock Island and recover the rest of your class. Of course if you refuse we won't force you to come along.“

„If I can meet the others again, if they truly are still alive, then I can't refuse. I want to help them.“

Kirigiri faintly smiled at his response, rolling the wheelchair outside and stopping right at the doorstep.

„I knew you'd say that. If you're serious about that, then focus on your own recovery first. We can't bring injured people with us.“ She pointed to her head, before leaving the room.

Exhausted he let his head rest on top of his arms on the table.

He wondered how long it would take them until they would be considered healthy again.

Scratching lightly on the bandage he felt a small laugh emerging. It probably would be him who'd take the longest to recover. He raised his head and let him fall back into the chair.

„I wonder if Harukawa will train with me again. I'm sure asking Yumeno wouldn't hurt too...“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!  
> I hope that was kind of believable, haha.  
> I've tried my best to come up with a reasonable explanation on why they were trapped.  
> Just hope that I didn't do too many leaps in 'logic'. I didn't want to linger too much on their conversation, the more I explain about stuff the more obvious the plot holes are. Also because it was just super exhausting to write...  
> Personally I think of the Ultimate Talent Development Plan where they were thrown in first in the VR.  
> Also I actually got tired of writing the DR1 cast name's in '', so please forgive the rather lackluster reason for Saihara to "believe" them.  
> And I've really come to hate this hospital setting, it's way too dull and I can't make them move around at all.  
> So next Chapter a slight time skip and off they go to Jabberwock Island!  
> It might take a bit of time to actually write that chapter though.  
> Also all and any criticism would be much appreciated!  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrived at Jabberwock Island.

Saihara fell.

Slowly into the darkness that enveloped him. The outstretched hand did not try to help, instead it sneered at his immediate death. Saihara felt weightless, the all to familiar scenery froze in place. Yet he continued to fall for what felt like days, weeks, months even. The feeling of death lingered beneath him, not disappearing. All he could do was to wait until it all ended again.

He tightly shut his eyes. He struggled to keep the warmth from fleeing his body. But the cold crept up his body sending shivers down his spine. Desperately he tried to move his body, however it would no longer respond. Paralyzing fear engulfed him, burning his mind, tearing it apart. Unable to reach a single thing, he cried out. Without even one sound escaping him, the dream ended.

Saihara's body coiled, shaking violently as he struggled to breath.  
„A dream.“ he repeated to himself over and over again. „It was just another dream.“ he tried to convince himself. But he couldn't calm down. The dreams he had seen ever since he heard Kirigiri's words felt all too vividly real. The way their lives always slipped away so easily. But none of them truly died, and they'd put in another game again. The nightmares haunted him without fail.

He was visibly worn out, despite his physical recovery going rather well.

During their regular training sessions, Saihara only told Harukawa and Yumeno that he had nightmares, but not that they had entailed his own deaths as well. He was not the only one who had them, yet it seemed that he was the one affected the worst. That's why Saihara couldn't find himself telling them what he had learned from Kirigiri. He did not correct them when they had told him that Shirogane was the one who had supposedly corrupted Kiibo in order to obstruct their supposed talent retrieval. They thought up various methods to stop the nightmares, but as time went on and nothing worked, they decided to simply tough it out. Once they saw the others alive again, then certainly the nightmares would stop as well, that's what they decided.

The only other person Saihara saw regularly was Tsumiki. It struck him as odd why none of the official staff tended to them, until he learned that the hospital was still fairly understaffed. It was not as bad as that they could not have spared anyone, however they were more than grateful for Tsumiki to take that burden. The days continued to pile on, passing into weeks, feeling like eternities. Eventually they were given the permission to leave.

Together they stepped out of the hospital. The cold wind brushed against their cheeks, and only the long coat together with their old uniform they've been given days prior, stopped them from freezing.

Saihara tucked his hands away in the pockets, keeping them close to his body. He could see every breath he drew, even though the still golden leaves had not completely fallen. The streets outside weren't too busy, on the contrary only few others walked outside, making it easy to spot Kirigiri and Tsukimi waiting near a car, which looked more like a limousine, albeit on the shorter side.

„Let's go already!“ Yumeno complained, obviously shivering in the cold. She tugged on her own coat as if she tried to disappear inside of it. Saihara let out a small guilty laugh, but nevertheless he was glad that he wore long pants. They rushed over to the car, coming to an halt just right in front of Kirigiri and Tsumiki.

„Good Morning.“ Kirigiri greeted them, before opening the car door. She gestured them to take seat inside, without further prompt Yumeno rushed inside. Harukawa silently followed her inside, and lastly Saihara entered. The interior were composed of two sets of seat rows opposed to each other. At least six people could have comfortably taken place inside. Yumeno sat close to the windows tightly wrapping herself in the coat, while Harukawa had seated herself right next to her. To their disappointment the car was not much warmer than the outside. And just as Saihara sat down next to Harukawa, Tsumiki entered the car as well.

„So you're coming with us too.“ Harukawa stated dryly.

„Ah!? I-I'm sorry!“ promptly Tsumiki apologized, hurridly taking seat, while placing a first aid kit on her lap.

„Of course she is.“ Kirigiri closed the door behind her. „The only reason she was allowed to stay here in the first place was in order to look after you three.“

The engine of the car started up and slowly they drove away from the hospital.

„Then I'll confirm the procedures with you once more. In around an hour we'll arrive the airport. From there on you'll board the machine and arrive at Jabberwock Islands at night. Lodgings have already been prepared for all of you.“

„We're not going there for vacation.“ Harukawa glared daggers at Kirigiri, but however slightly it was Saihara had noticed the former tremble besides him. He chose to dismiss it, the car was still cold. „Of course not.“ Kirigiri responded rather unimpressed. „Once you've finished preparations, we'll have you talk to the observer.“

„Nyeh... then the others are still not up?“ Yumeno dejectedly stared at the floor. Her feet hung listlessly above the ground. „They aren't.“ Kirigiri shook her head.

„Then...“ Yumeno clutched her skirt, her whole body tensed up. „What happens if we can't wake them up too?“

Kirigiri leaned back into her seat, she did not show any worry nor concern. „Then we will use other methods.“

Saihara could not find any relieve in her words. Something about her words made him anxious, but he could not figure out why. He stared out of the window, hoping to find something outside. The sun dimly shone on the near empty streets, few workers readied their shops. The majority of buildings were on the brink of destruction, in spite of that, out of some of the windows a fade light emerged indicating signs of life. In front of the better looking buildings guards attentively kept watch, tightly clutching rifles between their hands, ready to shoot at any moments notice. Without ever stopping once, they drove by numerous streets, some of which he recognized to various degrees. And as time passed on, more and more people exited the run down buildings, seemingly assuming a normal life. By the time the airport had come into sight, the morning silence had already given way to rushed steps and hushed rustle. Still despite it all he felt out of place, the differences between his memories and reality piled up, and as small as they might have been, made the inconsistency in his memories overbearing. The place that Saihara could have been able to return to was no longer his to claim, if such a place existed in the first place. He glanced at the others, Yumeno had been glued to the window, while Harukawa fiddled around with her hair, occasionally peeking over Yumeno's shoulder. But before he could sort out anything at all, they arrived at their destination. The airport itself was still largely abandoned, a lone figure stood at the entrance.

After the car came to an halt, the five of them exited it and the man outside swiftly approached them.

„H-hello!“ the man yelped out as he almost fell over nothing. Nervousness might had been a factor, but the dark circles beneath his eyes told another story. Hastily readjusting his tie, he smiled warmly at them. „It's-“ he paused briefly. „It's good to see you all in good health. I'll introduce myself, I'm the current headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, Makoto Naegi.“ Naegi continued, offering his hand. „R-right.“ Harukawa replied slightly startled before taking his hand.

„Well then- umm...“ Naegi let go of her hand and turned back to the airport. „We should board the airplane, everything is ready to go.“ Naegi rushed towards the entrance, holding up the door for the rest of them. Tsumiki had closely followed him.

„Then I shall excuse myself here.“ Kirigiri said, just as the rest started to follow Naegi.

„You're not going with us?“ Yumeno stopped and turned towards Kirigiri.

„No, I still have other businesses to attend to.“ She sighed before entering the car again. „But I hope that I'll hear about good results.“ She softly smiled before shutting the door. The car drove away and they finally decided to enter the airport.

Naegi guided them trough the fairly well maintained interior, leading them directly to their airplane. With no luggage to call their own, they entered it without wasting any further time. Not long after they had taken seat, the plane took flight and left the city below.

Saihara observed his surroundings, as he tried to keep himself occupied with anything at all. Already regretting that he had not asked for a novel prior their departure, he watched as Naegi started to doze off above an not insignificant amount of documents that were stapled in front of him. It seemed that the majority had the Hope's Peak Emblem printed on them, only a few of them had the Future Foundation's logo on their cover. But it were documents with the Future Foundation's Logo on them labeled as 'Ultimate Talent Development Plan' that had piqued Saihara's interest. He sneaked up to Naegi, as he tried to avoid his attention. And just as Saihara stood right besides him, suddenly Naegi's head fell into the heaps of documents, causing them to fall over and all of the sudden the already disorganized mess on the table had become an incredible disaster on the ground. Naegi's head immediately snapped back, and as soon he witnessed the chaos he hid his face behind his hands in shame.

„I need a break...“ Naegi turned around as he tried to pick up some of the documents off of the ground. For a second his body froze in place, and suddenly he looked up. „Sai-Saihara“ He coughed, and sat back straight again. „Can I help you?“

„Ah... no. I'm alright.“ Saihara helped picking up some of the papers on the ground before handing them over.

„Ah... Thank you“ Naegi organized the papers once again. The two of them started to clean up the mess. Hope's Peak Construction, Management, Staff, History, Instructions, Curriculum all sorts of topics regarding the school were scattered around Saihara. But he could not find even a single paper regarding the Future Foundation. Underneath the seats next to Naegi's, the place Saihara could not reach, a bunch of papers laid there as well. But he could not see their contents from where he stood.

Even after they had finished Saihara did not see any papers regarding the Future Foundation on Naegi's desk again. He could not quite believe that absolutely none of them had fallen his way, as he wondered if Naegi had planned that. Meanwhile Naegi had stuffed more of the documents into the briefcase next to him, the desk was almost empty. „You were a great help.“ Naegi yawned. „Sorry, I'm still a bit tired.“ he laughed as he picked up the some of papers on the desk.

„Shouldn't you... try to sleep then?“ Saihara suggested.

Naegi shook his head as he flipped trough the papers. „I let a lot of work pile up the last month, I need to finish at least-“ a yawn interrupted him. „...maybe just a little bit would be fine.“ Naegi set the documents aside, his eyelids closed almost instantly.

Saihara inspected the briefcase from afar one more time, the lock was open. But as much as he wanted to peek inside, he reckoned that it was not the best time to try to take a look at the contents. Leaving the sleeping Naegi behind, he returned to his seat. During the rest of the flight, Saihara had spent his time talking to the others or staring out of the window. Just before they had arrived Tsumiki had woken Naegi up. The airport they had arrived at was not too small, from what Saihara could make out only few other airplanes were stationed around them.

It was dead at night when they had arrived, a cold gust of wind brushed over the runway. Unlike the morning however the warm jackets they had been handed were not needed. Together they moved towards the airport building, shining brightly in the night.

„Then I'll bring you to your rooms.“ Naegi moved towards the exit. „Wait!“ Harukawa shouted at him. „Y-yes?“ startled Naegi turned around.

„Take us to the others first.“ her voice was firm, however her whole body tensed up. She stared at him intently. Naegi scratched his head in response.

„Well... it's already dark, it would be better if we rested first.“

„It's barely evening for us, it's not like we're tired.“ Harukawa looked over to Saihara and Yumeno, who nodded in agreement.

„Y-you shouldn't underestimate Jet Lag...“ meekly Tsumiki chimed in.

„Even so, I think we should see them first.“ Everyone's attention had shifted towards Saihara as he spoke up. „I... I mean if we don't I don't believe any of us could sleep at all.“

„That's right! If you don't bring us to them right now, I'll cast magic that prevents anyone to sleep at all!“ Yumeno boasted or rather threatened them.

„Isn't that a bit too much...?“ Naegi smiled awkwardly at that prospect.

„Nyeh... it does take all of my mp so I'd fall asleep right away...“ Kicking the air in front of herself, Yumeno sighed disappointingly.

Naegi turned around, seemingly thinking about their words.

„It won't hurt, but just for a short while ok?“ He gave in, as he smiled at them. „But just promise me that you go to sleep after that, it's still midnight here...“ Naegi sighed.

„Fair enough.“ Harukawa nodded, briskly heading for the exit.

„What are you waiting for, show us already.“ impatiently she continued, already standing half outside.

Naegi led them outside, leaving the Island they had landed in behind, and eventually they stood in front a huge building. However inside the darkness, they could not see the building all that well.

The lights of nearby lamps only slightly shimmered on the walls of the building, barely revealing anything at all.

Quickly they entered. Stumbling inside the entrance hall, they headed towards a door, which lead them downstairs. Further down the hallways, a faint voice echoed within those halls.

„Who's talking?“ Saihara asked Naegi as they approached a door on the far end of a long hallway.

„...Hinata maybe?“ Naegi questioned back. „Well he's supposed to be the only one here today... but I don't think he'd just talk to himself...“

Following the voice, they arrived at a slightly opened door, the light from within the room fled through the gap. After Naegi had knocked on the door, the voice grew silent, and not long after a person from within had fully opened the door.

On the other end of the room, a man sat near an array of displays facing the group that just entered the room. He was not smiling, nor frowning, his expression showed almost no emotion. On the other hand, the man who opened the door was eerily smiling. Almost as if hovering, he stepped back into the room.

„I'm glad to see you again... but I didn't think you'd take them here too.“ Komaeda did not even as much glance at anyone else but Naegi. Slowly he seemed to close the gap between the two of them.

„Well, I hoped that they would be tired enough to want to go to their rooms first, but I guess they weren't...“ Naegi laughed shyly in response before he took a step back.

„Is that so? I am sure you...-“ Komaeda suddenly looked towards the rest of them „...that's weird Tsumiki why are you here?“

„...?! Ah? I a-am sor-sorry!“ Tsumiki on the verge of tears, began turning around ready to run out.

„That's not what he means.“ In the back of the room Hinata calmly stated. Startled Tsumiki looked back at him, as she wiped the tears off.

„Wha-what do you m-mean?“ Under her trembling voice, she tried to listen to him.

„Everyone is waiting for you in the hotel.“ He smiled softly at her, before quickly looking at Komaeda.

„I didn't want to ruin everyone's fun... but perhaps I should take her there then.“ Komaeda nodded lightly before drifting out of the room. Outside he shortly looked back at Tsumiki who flinched heavily, but quickly followed him out anyway.

„What was that about?“ Harukawa bellowed annoyed, however without awaiting an answer she stepped inside the room.

Saihara followed her inside, it was a brightly lit room. Beneath the displays, where Hinata sat, large control panels lined up at the wall. On the far left side of the room several pods surrounded a large machinery, the pods itself were just the right size for a human to fit in. Immediately Saihara rushed over to one of the pods, inside he saw someone almost peacefully sleeping.

„T-Tojo?“ He gasped out loudly as he staggered backwards. He bumped into another pod right behind him, he quickly turned around and peered inside it. A small girl with almost white hair laid inside, breathing ever so slightly. His body quaked, and suddenly he was no longer standing next to the pod. As he sat on the floor, he heard someone hammering on something behind him.

„Momota!“ Harukawa screamed desperately, repeatedly hitting the pod. Saihara scrambled to stand up, he felt the coldness on his fingertips as he leaned on the pods for support. His hands did not stop trembling, while his knees still felt as if they would give up at any time. But just as he was ready to walk towards Harukawa's direction, the hammering had stopped and next to her Hinata had grabbed her wrist.

„Let me go!“ She hissed, jolting her arm, trying to break free of his grip.

„You should be aware that this is futile.“ Hinata's grip did not waver, even though it didn't even looked like as if he was trying to keep her apprehended.

„St-stop it already!“ Suddenly next to Harukawa, Yumeno stood up, as tears streamed down her face. Hinata let go of Harukawa's wrist, who in return assumed a wary stance, ready to attack him.

„Aren't you the Ultimate Hope?“ Saihara asked Hinata, as he drew closer to them.

„I am.“ Hinata simply answered.

„Then can't you do something about this? You managed to wake up your class, didn't you?“ Saihara continued.

„Of course I could.“ Just as Hinata finished, Harukawa rushed towards him, she dug her nails into his shirt. „Then do it already!“ Harukawa glared at him threateningly as she tightened her grip.

„He is not allowed to...“ Naegi added meekly.

„Wha-what do you mean by that?“ Distraught Yumeno directed her attention towards Naegi.

„The Future Foundation has forbidden me any more meddling with their program.“ Hinata stated.

Immediately Harukawa let Hinata's shirt go and barged towards Naegi, but Hinata swiftly blocked her path.

„It wasn't him. The ones in charge don't want any Remnants of Despair turn you into ones as well.“ Hinata calmly explained.

„But he's the one in charge!“ Yumeno accusingly pointed at Naegi.

„No I don't think so.“ Saihara refuted her swiftly.

„Nyeh, but it's obvious that he is...“ Yumeno grabbed her hat and hid her face behind it.

„That's not important now, just wake them up!“ Harukawa impatiently commanded Hinata.

„Before we resort to him, I think you should try it yourself first. That's the reason we brought you here in the first place.“ Naegi slowly approached them.

„But if my magic won't work on them, there's nothing we can do...“ Yumeno whimpered, before she looked back at the pod next to Momota's and tears started to well up in her eyes again.

„It's not like we know how to get Kiibo to respond to us either...“ Saihara stated worriedly.

„Saihara-“ In the back of the room a voice echoed.

Saihara looked at the others, who all stared at the display in disbelieve. The screen flickered on and off several times, before finally settling on a single image.

„K-Kii... Kiibo?!“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!  
> Honestly I actually wanted to be done by New Year, but got distracted by the Steam Sale. And then I started to binge watch some Animes... I did write on this every now and then though.  
> Oh right happy new year everyone! I am totally not two weeks late!  
> Well anyway!  
> I kind of regret choosing the Jabberwock Island as the setting for probably the rest of the story and there's no way for me to back out of that one either...  
> It's better than a hospital, but I think it would had been slightly more fun to explorer the city outside. Oh well but it would not had made too much sense that way though.  
> Also I only realized after the last chapter that actually Hinata should have been able to wake them up by all means. So yeah the Future Foundation is kicking themselves in the knee for such a simple reason. But I guess except for Naegi and co, there shouldn't be too many people who trust them. Especially since they took responsibility for the last killing game that should have been a massive blow to them.  
> Also the reason Naegi is so tired is because he watched the killing games while doing work for the new HP during the time they recovered.  
> I don't know if I actually will find a good opportunity to address this in the next chapters so I'm just going to throw this in here just in case.  
> It's not a too important point either, I think...


End file.
